Johnny Rich
'''Johnny Rich '''is the second part of 92th episode and the 184th episode over all. Summary The Test Family became rich after selling one of Susan and Mary's inventions but Bling Bling is jealous that they're richer than him and decides to compete with them. Plot Outside Porkbelly Comix, Johnny and Dukey and staring at the brand new 1st edition "Dork Space Travelers" and wonder how much it is. Just then, a clerk puts a price tag saying it's $10,000, causing Dukey to ask who could afford the comic. Soon enough, his question is answered when Bling Bling buys the comic, stating his love of being rich and the only way Johnny could buy the comic would be "IN HIS DREAMS!" before leaving. At the skateboard shop, the duo are staring at 6 limited edition Blondie Beige skateboards each mounted with bone fragments form his tricks. However, the boards are priced at $12,000 and as before, Dukey asks who could afford it just as Bling Bling buys all the boards. Johnny begs Eugene to let him ride one of the boards, but he says he's gonna mount them on his wall, calling it "one of the many perks of being rich". Later at the Toy Castle, everyone is waiting for the store to open so they could buy the new Robo-Warriors but the clerk says they're already sold out much to everyone's disappointment. Johnny is confused, though Dukey points out Bling Bling driving a forklift with crates of the new action figures. Johnny calls out Bling Bling as not being fair by buying everything, but he merely states "life's not fair unless you're rich", something Johnny would never be before leaving once again. Now completely annoyed and determined to beat Eugene at his own game, Johnny heads to the lab. Just as they arrive however, they find the girls aren't there but they soon arrive pulling a wagon full of junk. Johnny states he needs to get rich, which they agree with since they've been out scavenging parts for their latest invention. Dukey is confused and asks what happened to their finding from the Institute, to which Mary states they went through their monthly budget for the next 6 months. Johnny questions if there's anything they can do, to which Susan sarcastically suggests selling an invention. Outside, the kids have just sold a gravity-defying helmet to Branson Ridgeway, eccentric billionaire when Hugh and Lila notice what they're doing. They scold the kids for doing so as they didn't want to profit off their inventions, but decide to roll with it upon seeing how much money they were paid. Meanwhile, Bling Bling arrives at Shuttle N' Things to purchase the Falcon Cruiser 10, a solid gold jet with low mileage: however, the manager states that it was purchased seconds ago. This leaves Bling Bling confused as he's the richest person in town but the manager points to the buyer: Johnny. This leaves him more confused, though Johnny states he's not the only rich person in town anymore. Bling Bling asks to fly the jet but Johnny, using the same tactic he used before and saying he plans to melt the jet and turn it into a hot tub for his backyard, calling it a perk of being rich, much to Bling Bling's fury. Trivia * The Dork Space Travelers comic features the two alien teenagers that were seen in It's an Invasion, Johnny. *Branson Ridgeway appears once again (Johnny's Trophy Case). *Porkbelly Comix is just Game Galaxy redesigned, as shown by the price and poster for Smash Badger 9, previously seen in Johnny Swellville. Goofs *There were 6 Blondie Beige skateboards, but after Bling Bling bought them, there were 8 mounts on the wall. *After Susan and Mary saw Gil taking care of the pool in Johnny's new island, their dust clouds when they ran off was missing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Season 5 Category:Title Card Needed Category:Images Requested Category:Plot Needed Category:Super Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD